


How the Story Ends

by KTRose



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Hides away just in case, I'm Sorry, I'm really sorry, I'm so sorry, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTRose/pseuds/KTRose
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the stuff of legends end, this is one way it could.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the TimePetalsPrompts Weekly Ficlet Prompt: [ Tentoo x Rose free-for-all ]
> 
> As always thank you to the wonderful lunaseemoony for providing beta services
> 
> Also I've been reliably informed that a tissue warning is required ... consider yourself warned :)

The fire crackled beside them and their teacups were cooling forgotten on the side tables, as they snuggled closer into each other on the couch. The days no longer held any rush for them but were filled with happy moments together. A photo album was resting on their laps as they looked back over some of the highlights of their life together.

 

“You look so beautiful here, ol’ Charlie boy thought so too. Yep it’s definitely one of my favourites." The Doctor tapped a picture that had obviously been printed from Rose’s old superphone.

 

“Really, I thought my outfit from our trip to 1953 was your favourite?” Rose graced him with one of her cheekiest of smiles, as she flipped over the pages to the appropriate picture.

 

“Oh it’s definitely on the list, but not my favourite of all favourites.” Pulling her closer, he dropped a loving kiss upon her brow.

 

Giving him a gentle thump on the arm, “please don’t tell me it was that little denim dress that scandalised all of Queen Victoria’s soldiers!”

 

“Hrmm my feral chile that wee outfit certainly occupied many a dream in its day, but no that’s not my favourite of your outfits. Care to guess again?”

 

“Oh there’s too many to list, just put me out of my misery and tell me which one already.”

 

Settling deeper into the seat and easing his leg out a little, the Doctor laced Rose’s hand with his once again. “Well the build up to seeing it was quite intense, but definitely worth it in the end. It certainly took my breath away when I saw you at the end of that aisle. I’m so glad that we gave into Jackie’s nagging and had that traditional wedding. You in your wedding dress was the most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen in all my lives.”

 

Rose leant in and kissed his cheek. “You flatterer, but it was a wonderful day wasn’t it?”

 

“It was in did, only challenged by the births of Susan, Alastair and Sarah Jane. Oh my darling Rose you have filled this one life of mine with so many experiences I never expected to enjoy again.” the Doctor carefully cupped Rose’s cheek and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips.

 

“Oh my Doctor, I wouldn’t have wanted to experience any of them without you. Admittedly I didn’t think there’d be a hundred thirty years of them.” Rose squeezed his arm as she tried to ignore the tightening sensation around her heart.

 

The Doctor gently squeezed her back. “You can thank the TARDIS for that, all that artron energy buzzing around inside obviously extended your life just the right amount.” The time was very close now and he wanted to enjoy every last second as they trickled away.

 

~ D + R ~

 

Campbell looked in through the doorway at his great grandparents and smiled at their loving embrace. Surrounded by family photos and their heads bowed together as if sharing a secret, the late afternoon sun dappled them in a soft light that made their snow white hair glow. He hoped to find a great love of his own one day, but wasn’t sure that any couple could compete with the Doctor and his Rose. Placing their lunch tray on the table in front of them he noticed that they must have fallen asleep at some point.

 

“Come on Nana and Pops, it’s time to make you rattle with all these pills.” Reaching forward to grasp the Doctor’s hand to give him a gentle shake. Campbell noted how cool it was but didn’t worry too much since the Doctor was always slightly cooler than everyone else. His concern was raised though when there was no response to his shaking. Turning to Rose, Campbell nudged her hand, “Nana it’s time to wake up.” But Rose’s hand was equally cold. He quickly felt for their pulses but they were both gone.

 

As tears slipped down his cheek, Campbell managed a smile. “So that is how their story ends. The Doctor and his Rose lived a very long and very happy life, never to be separated again. Even in death.”


End file.
